Guide and Guardian
by Mrs. Destler1599
Summary: Christine has been through a lot in her life. She has been needing to deal with her dad's abuse. She has had enough and decides to run away. She comes along rough patches. Lucky for her she finds a savior. Through him she learns all about life. She has found a new beginning and is happy with her choices. Modern Day. E/C. Raoul is a little bit of a fop but not too bad.
1. Leave All Thoughts of the Life You

Guide and Gaurdian

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Chapter One

Christine's POV

It took everything I had to wake up this morning. Every morning as a matter of fact. It seemed to me that I lived a life where I was always looking over my shoulder. It didn't suprise me either when something went wrong. It seemed like my whole life was something that went wrong. I remembered when I lived my life without a care in the world. Until one day...

Thirteen years ago...

 _A car was driving on the highway. That highway went through a forest. It just so happened that on that day was the worst blizzard Colorado had had in years. A family of three was on their way to visit a famous ski resort. Needless to say not everyone that had been on the way there, were on the way back. "Daddy, are we almost there?" "Yes honey we should be there in 20 minutes." Little Christine hadn't been feeling very good. "Daddy, I don't feel so good."_

 _It is a mother's instinct to be there for their child through everything. So Christine mother handed her a blanket. "Lay down sweetie everything will be okay, just close your eyes." Little Christine did just that. And nothing would prepare her for what she saw when she opened them back up._

 _Gustave Daae had been driving and looked down at his phone for one second and nothing would prepare him for what happened next. "Gustave! Watch out!" They had been crossing through an intersection on the highway and a semi had been driving on the right side. The minute the semi saw them it began to brake. Semi's take a long time to stop especially when it's an emergency and when its snowing. Luckily it stoped on time but not enough time to save everyone._

 _Gustave Daae woke up on a hospital bed. "Where am I?" "Hi, Mr. Daae... how are you feeling?" Gustave was confused and the only thing he remembered was him answering a text, looking up and see a bright light. "What happened? Where's my daughter? Where's my wife?!" "Um, Mr. Daae, you guys were in a bad accident with a semi. And your daughter is fine, but your wife..." "What!? What happened to my wife?!" "I'm sorry Mr. Daae I don't know how else to tell you this, but your wife... your wife didn't make it. I'm sorry."_

Now this all happened when I was just five years old. I had no idea that I was going to have to go through that. My dad was never the same after that. He turned to drinking and I knew he was an alcoholic. He was drunk before noon everyday. He blamed me for my mom's death. Eventually I started to believe it. If I hadn't been sick that day, mom wouldn't have died and we would still be a perfectly happy family.

Dad would always bring women home. Everyday it was a different woman. Everytime they saw me they'd leave and never look back. They wanted my dad, a boyfriend... maybe even a husband. But they didn't want a daughter. Well mostly a daughter that wasn't theirs to put up with. I eventually started not caring what my dad did during his free time. All I wanted to do was avoid him... but sometimes he made it impossible.

My dad eventually started blaming for everything that went wrong in his life. I eventually started thinking that if I hadn't been born, my dad would've lived a happy life. He hated me... that wasn't hard to tell. You don't abuse someone that you love. I knew that for a fact.

I was always trying to stay on his good side. I had straight A's in school. I never ditched class. I did all of my chores, plus the stupid things he made me do for no reason. I even cooked for us as well. And I stayed in my room as much as I could so that I wouldn't become a nuisance.

I'm finally going to be eighteen this year. But he's made it clear to me that he will not let me move out and that it was my duty as his daughter to take care of him until death. I just want to get out of here. But I have to be realistic. Without at least my high school diploma, I won't be able to get a decent paying job. I'm basically stuck her until then...

Today is my first day of senior year. My friend Meg and I were stoked! I was trying to find a decent outfit to wear for today... did I also mention that my dad thought I didn't deserve any new clothes except for hand-me-downs and whatever Meg got tired of wearing. I found one of Meg's old long sleeve sweaters and paried it with black skinny jeans, old combat boots and a scarf that I found at the thrift shop.

Meg lived with her mom. Her mom, Anne, was very sweet. She used to be a ballet dancer. Everytime I went over she made me feel as comfortable as possible. Meg was very lucky to have a loving home. Meg's dad passed away when Anne was pregnant with her, which caused Anne to go into pre-mature labor. I guess thats why Meg is so tiny.

Meg has been coming to pick me up before school ever since she got her license. She drove a gold 2000 Chevy Impala. I made breakfast for both my dad and I. After I was finished eating I heard Meg honk. I ran out the door and got in the car. "Hey girl! You excited about senior year?" "Yes, who wouldn't!? I'm so excited I can't wait for graduation."

Meg and I arrived at school in 10 minutes. We stood at our lockers as we looked through our schedules. I felt a hand on my lower back. It was Raoul. "Hey guys! How are you guys doing on our first day of senior year?" "Awesome! Why would we be anything other than that!?" I was thinking about my life and what I could do to make it better.

"Christine? Yoo-hoo, earth to Christine." I was brought back from my deep thoughts by Meg. "Are you okay," asked Raoul. "Um, yes I was just thinking." "Alright, well lets get going we have our first class together."

Our first day went just as expected. I came home with my backpack full of homework. I looked around the house and my dad was nowhere to be found. I saw that there was a message on the answering machine. I pressed play.

 _Christine, it's dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying at work longer and won't be home until around midnight. There's money on the table order take-out. I expect the house to be clean and you to have done your chores and your homework done as well. Bye._

I got everything done and then decided to make my plan. After a while I finally came to the conclusion that the only way for me to make my life better was to run away. I decided to make a plan for when I had the chance to do it. My first step was to get a bag ready and to put all of my necessities. I had to make sure to hide it well for when my dad did inspections.

Now that I had everything sorted out all I had to do was wait. Wait for the moment in which I would become free again. Lucky for me that time came sooner than I expected. It took me by surprise but I knew I had to do it. I had to do whatever in order to become free again.

Author's Note: I don't own phantom of the opera or it's character's. I hope everyone likes this and please review! Thank you! BTW, I am an amatuer writer so this probably won't be that great. Bare with me people! :D


	2. Let Your Soul Take You Where You Long

Guide and Guardian  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Chapter Two

Christine's POV

"Ms. Daae... Ms. Daae!" I looked up and saw my Literature teacher looking at me with an irritated look on her face. "Um, yes?" "Would you care to answer my question?" I looked around and saw Meg and Raoul staring at me with worried looks on their faces. I searched hopelessly for an answer. Luckily for me Meg was truly a good friend and mouthed the answer to me. "The poem was written by Jack Frost," I answered. "Mhmm... very well. Thank you Meg, for your help, and as for you Ms. Daae I suggest you stop daydreaming during class."

When Literature was finally over Meg and I walked down to our lockers with Raoul in tow. "Christine are you alright... you've been acting really weird lately," said Meg. "Um, yeah I'm fine I guess I'm just a little stressed out is all." Raoul looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me anything... I'll always be here for you," he said. "Yes guys I am perfectly fine, now lets go before we're late to class."

The rest of the day went on okay. I actually paid attention and learned quite a few things. At the end of the day I was stuck with three essays and I had to study for two tests. I must say, school is extremely stressful.

I met Meg at her locker and we made our way down to the parking lot. Meg and I decided to go to the thrift store so I could pick out some new clothes. I finally went with some highwaisted skinny jeans, a ruffly shirt, white sneakers and a jean jacket. I only spent 7.00 on a "brand new" outfit.

Meg dropped me off and I went inside my house. I quickly went to my room to change into my "chores" outfit. After I went back downstairs I saw no traces of my dad. I then heard the phone ringing and quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" It was my dad. "Hey, it's me I won't be coming home until three in the morning because some morron forgot to call in sick." I knew what I was going to do as soon as I hung up. "Christine!" "Um, yes dad?" He sounded irritated. "I said to do your homewrok and chroes. And you can go ahead and order take-out tonight. Bye."

After I hung up I sprinted to my room. I made sure to grab everything that I'd need. After I finished revising everything to make sure I wouldn't leave a trace as to where I was I decided to write Meg a not so at least she wouldn't think I was abandoning her.

 _Dear Meg,_

 _I am sorry I had to do things this way. Please know that leaving you was not my intention. I have been hiding the fact that my dad abuses me for way too long. I have now decided to do something about it. Please don't tell anyone about this. I want this to stay between you and me. I promise to get in contact with you as soon as I'm okay to do so. Please make sure to always think of me._

 _P.S Raoul cannot know about this either... promise me you'll keep this a secret. I know I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you didn't._

 _Farwell for now,_

 _Christine_

I bolted out of the house and made my way up the ladder to Meg's room. She was helping her mom make supper and I took this oppotunity to sneak in. I couldn't say goodbye to her in person... it'd break my heart to do so. I set the note down on her bed and left my diary from when I was five on it as well.

I then made my way to the bus stop next to the public Library. I had a bus pass but I couldn't risk being noticed. Especially if the cops were to question people. I just handed him five dollars and sat down. I knew exactly where I was going.

Dad used to play the violin. He was such a great violinist. He was even hired by people to play at their parties. Most of them whom were rich. I knew exactly where it was, but the buses only took you so far. The town was surrounded by a lake. I thought I might as well ask if they were in need of a maid or a nanny and ask that in return they let me live under their roof. But like any other nice town, it was surrounded by a not so safe town. Little did I know I would have to cross through it in order to get there.

It's not like I didn't know how to act normal. I've been doing it for the past thirteen years. It was starting to get dark and I knew I had to find shelter before I was found. As I got off the bus I thanked the driver and made sure I was ready in case I was attacked. But I sure wasn't ready for what happened next.

As I made my way down an alley it started becoming darker and darker. I thought it'd be like one of those small alleys that you could walk through in less than three minutes. I sarted making my way to a light that I assumed was a streetlamp. Boy was I wrong.

As I walked closer I saw a group of men around their 20's. I was hoping they wouldn't notice me. "Hey sweetie, where do you think you're goin'?" I just kept walking. One of them eventually grabbed

my backpack and pulled me towards him. "I believe he asked you a question babe." I couldn't belive what was happening... what were they planning on doing to me? "Um, please don't hurt me...I-I-I'll give you all of the money that I have but... please just leave me alone." "Aww, honey... now what would be the fun in that?"

Before I knew it he pushed me to the ground. One of them pinning me down. Another had been making sure I'd keep quiet. And the one that pushed me down started working on pulling my pants down. I couldn't look, this couldn't be happening. I was supposed to lose my virginity eventually... but not like this. I finally started letting myself go, I started feeling faint. But I could still hear him zipping down his pants in the distance. And all of a sudden...

"LEAVE HER ALONE." It sounded awfully deathly... even in the distance. "Piss off dude... you can wait your turn just like everyone else." Whoever it was, was definently a man. But I could care less who this man was... he was my savior. "I suggest you do as I say or else..." "Or else what? You think I'm scared? You're nothing but a freak." I could hear my savior pulling a trigger and then I heard a gunshot. There was a moment of silence. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I could see the faint blur of a man standing above me as well as a white blur in his face. And then everything went dark...

Erik's POV

Nadir had invited to a bar in a town that was not so far away from my home. I accepted as I hadn't seen him in a while and wanted to catch up. We drank and had a good time. I was still well enough to drive home. I decided to walk Nadir to his temporary apartment. And was making my way over to the bar where I had left my car. I stopped in my tacks when I heard men laughing and a girl pleading.

"Um, please don't hurt me...I-I-I'll give you all of the money that I have but... please just leave me alone." The girl sounded young, she couldn't have been more than twenty years old. Whatever this was didn't sound like a pleasant encounter so I started to get closer and check everything out.

"Aww, honey... now what would be the fun in that?" The man that had a hold of her was averagely built, nothing I couldn't handle. I saw as the three of them teamed up on her. One had pinned her down, the other was trying to keep her quiet and the other was pulling down her pants. She seemed to be in shock and had stopped fighting against them.

As soon as I heard one of them zip down his pants I stepped in. "LEAVE HER ALONE," I said in a deadly voice. "Piss off dude... you can wait your turn just like everyone else." Oh, I had had enough. "I suggest you do as I say or else," I said as I started to pull my gun out. "Or else what? You think I'm scared? You're nothing but a freak." I had had enough, I pulled the trigger and shot at a spot next to his foot to scare them off.

They instantly ran away. I went to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I could see her eyes start to roll back, she had fainted. I quickly tended to her and revised her for any wounds or bruises. I discovered a bruise on her wrist which I was pretty was caused when she tried getting away. I gathered her in my arms and placed her in my car. I decided to take her to my home. God knows I have plenty of room anyway.

After I arrived home I carried her to one of my extra bedrooms. I placed her under the covers and left the room. I would let my workers know that I will not be attending tomorrow. I would then make sure to question her as to what she was doing, where she was going, and why.


	3. Hide No Longer

Author's Note: Sorry it took kind of long to update. Everything I had saved from chapter three got erased and I had to rewrite it from the beginning.

Guide and Guardian

Hide No Longer

Chapter Three

Christine's POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. As I looked around I saw the greatness of it. The bed I was laying in was massive. It was the most comfortable thing I had slept in in years! I knew that if I didn't get up soon I'd end up falling asleep all day long.

There was a knock at the door. "Uh, come in." The door slowly opened and in stepped in my savior. "Good morning, how did you sleep," he asked. I sat up a little bit straighter and fixed my hair a little, it probably looked like a huge birds nest was on my head. "Um, very good, the best sleep I've had in years actually," I said smiling up at him.

"Well that's great to hear." He sat there looking at me awkwardly. "Um, I hope you're hungry... I made breakfast," he said. As I was about to reply my stomach started growling. "Well, I gues that's your answer," I said smiling at him. "Yes, I guess it does... well I'll wait for you in the kitchen so that you may get ready." As he turned to leave he turned back. "My name is Erik by the way, Erik Destler," he said. Before I could reply he went out the door.

I made my way over to the bathroom. I noticed that my backpack was placed placed near the foot of the bed. I grabbed an old track suit and went in so that I could freshen up and change. As I looked in the mirror I noticed that I was wearing a big black shirt that went down to my knees. I was more than certain that it was Erik's. Then the memories of last night came rushing back to me.

One of the men had pinned me down, pulled done my pants and my undergarments and proceed with his as well. That was when Erik stepped in. Oh god, Erik had seen me naked! Something in my mind told me to trust Erik. Obviously if Erik had wanted to do something to me he would've done it by now. I quickly freshened up and changed, I then made my way towards the kitchen.

"Good morn- mmm, it smells wonderful." Erik turned around facing me with two coffee mugs. "Thank you, why don't you take a seat and we'll get started." I walked towards the kitchen island and sat at one of the bar stools. "I uh, hope you like pancakes... I made you pancakes." Was he serious?! "Of course I like pancakes, what kind of person in their right mind doesn't," I giggled. _Erik loved her sweet giggle._

As Erik was chuckling his phone made a loud beeping noise. "Pardon me Christine, I believe I have just received an amber alert." Oh god! What if it was about me? No, there was no way, we live in New York for gods sake there were always amber alerts! After Erik had finished reading he handed his phone over to me. "So, Christine Day huh?"

Oh god! What was I going to do? I had to leave, it was clear Erik didn't want me here anymore. I got up from my stool. "Uh, I'm sorry... I guess I'll be on my way now." Erik got up as well and grabbed my arm. "Nonsense! You are my guest and you are still welcome here, now why don't you sit and eat... when we're finished you may explain yourself."

Erik's POV

After Christine and I had finished eating we sat on the couch in the living room. She had told me her entire life story from the beginning. Well she told me the stuff she was strong enough to do so. But never the less my heart ached for her. She had obviously been through a lot and damn it if I have anything to do with it she'll never go through that again!

"So Erik, no that I told you about myself why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," she asked curiously. I knew I couldn't tell her everything, her ears were far too delicate for that type of subject. "Well, what do you want to know," I asked. She sat down so that she was facing me on the couch again. "Well you know... the usual, your likes, your dislikes, your profession, how you came to have such an amazing and beautiful home."

"I'd tell you but, then I'd have to kill you." Wow, smooth move Erik... she probably thinks you're some kind of mad man now. She did the exact opposite of what I had expected of her. She bursted out laughing, _such an angelic laugh_ , and she calmed down after a while. "No seriously Erik. I would like to get to know you better."

"Alright, well I am 25 years old. I like to listen, sing, and compose music. I dislike being around too many people at the same time. I went to Julliard, there I got my degree in musical performance. I also attended NYU and got my Master's degree in architecture and a degree in business. I also attended the University of Medicine and Health Science so that I could become an emergency physician if I wanted to. I did a little bit of everything I went to school for so I was eventually able to get this amazing and beautiful home."

She sat there with her mouth opened for so long that I was afraid some flies would get in there. " . God. How is that even possible," she asked. "Well I did as many classes as I could and graduated as fast as I could as well." She looked at me with disbelief. "Erik! That must have costed a fortune!" I started to chuckle. "Nonsense! I got a full ride scholarship to each school." "Wow, I could tell you were smart, but I didn't know you were THAT smart." "Why thank you."

We sat there in a comfrotable scilence. "So, do you have any movies Erik," she asked. "Well, of course I do. Take your pic, I have them all... I may or may not have composed some of the music in them, the others were just recomendations I haven't taken the time to see." She got up off the couch excidetdly. It amazed me how she could find such happiness in the little things in life.

Christine's POV

"So, point me in the direction of the movies my good man." He chuckled and got off of the couch. "This way my lady." There was a set of stairs leading to the basement. He lead me towards a door that lead to a home theater. "Shut up! You have a home theater?!" He smiled and gestured around the room. "Of course I do," he gesture to the walls where a bunch of movies were on shelves,"take your pick." I looked around the room and was looking for more of a comedy. I went over to a shelf and pulled out a movie.

"Tammy, have you seen it?" He came over to me. "No, I don't believe I have, have you?" I giggled mysteriously. "Oh, trust me, you're in for a treat." He put the movie in and went over to a closet in the room. He came back with a blanket. "I uh, I hope you don't mind if we share... it's usually just me down here." "Of course I don't mind, after all this is your house," I smiled up at him.

We watched the movie and laughed all the way throughout it. After the movie was over I suggested watching another movie. It was probably around seven-thirty when the movie was over. Erik decided to order us some pizza, and I suggested we watch another comedy. Erik ended up choosing The Wedding Ringer.

Erik's POV

Christine ended up falling asleep ten minutes before the movie was over. I contemplated on just leaving her there and putting a blanket around her. I then decided that she was my guest, and I would make sure she felt comfortable. I then proceeded to carry her up to her room.

I settled her down and tucked her in. Never had I ever had a day like this, I hope that they are neverending. She has definently shown some light in my life. My dear Christine shall never suffer again. Tomorrow I will talk to her about how we'll keep her secret. I definently do not plan on letting her stay trapped inside all of the time.

To be continued...


End file.
